Prowl and Jazz are Amazed
by Kikizehfox
Summary: Transformers Animated verse. Sort-of songfic to the song Amazed by Lonestar. I still don't own Transformers. Just a cute little story. Rated to be on the safe side.


AN: "Blah" Means me/ariana are talking. **_Blah _**means the lyrics of the song. _Blah _means the story to go with the song. Blah means the story about me writing the songfic.

Well, I hope you all enjoy.

"I can't believe this!" I groaned, my head meeting my desk far harder than I intended. "Ow. Didn't need that." I groaned in addition. I heard a snort from my best friend behind me.

"Aww c'mon. I bet they'd get a kick out of it."

"I can't. My best fragging idea like ever and I can't write it because I, like, know them now. I don't know if they're really together! It's annoying." I said. Talk about writers block.

"Why don't you type it but not post it on the internet?" Ariana suggested. I thought a moment and nodded before starting to type.

_**Every time our eyes meet**_

_**This feeling inside me**_

_**It's almost more than I can take**_

_Jazz couldn't understand why he felt this way from mere eye contact. Prowl had a way of looking into your soul. Bumblebee had described it as "creepy". Jazz knew he felt differently about it. The looks the black and gold ninja bot gave him, the soul-piercing ones, gave him a strange feeling in his tanks. The human term was "butterflies". Ever since that first visit to Earth, he'd been doing research in his free time. What he was feeling about his fellow autobot, the humans would have called it a "crush"_

_**Baby when you touch me**_

_**I can feel how much you love me**_

_**And it just blows me away**_

_Prowl didn't really understand Jazz. Small amounts of physical contact, a high-five, a pat on the back, a blow in practice fight, every touch seemed to linger. They seemed curious, gentle in a way. These small bits of contact with the white ninja bot were different that when the same thing happened with other bots. Jazz was hard for Prowl to understand to start with, these strange touches helped nothing._

_**I've never been this close to anyone or anything**_

_**I can hear your thoughts**_

_**I can see your dreams**_

_Jazz hadn't been on Earth long. And yet him and Prowl seemed to understand each other as though they'd known each other their entire lives. It was easy to work with Prowl. They could fight as if they could read each other's minds. Half the time they weren't even using an internal comm. Jazz wondered if it was just because they had the same master, or something more._

"Ugh! I have this creepy 'I'm being watched' feeling! How am I supposed to write!" I demanded, looking to Ariana for help.

"I don't know why. The only thing you didn't to was barricade your bathroom shut, miss paranoid!" Ariana answered with a role of her eyes. I started to write again as soon as the feeling finally went away.

_**I don't know how you do what you do**_

_**I'm so in love with you**_

_**It just keeps getting better**_

_Prowl couldn't be sure how it happened. He couldn't process how it happened so quickly. But after Sari gave them an explanation of what love was, he at least had a name for his feelings for Jazz. How Jazz had done it, Prowl wasn't sure. He was left with no air in his intakes just being around the mech. Prowl didn't mind. He liked the feelings he had for Jazz, and he was liking them more and more. Only, that made it harder to pretend he didn't feel that way._

_**I want to spend the rest of my life**_

_**With you by my side**_

_**Forever and ever**_

_Walking down the hall next to Prowl always made Jazz feel good. It was strange, how Jazz never wanted those peaceful moments in the hall to end. Even if they were silent. Even if they were passing each other. Those moments seemed to freeze frame for Jazz. Just being so close to Prowl could make Jazz's intakes seize up. That feeling. Could it have something to do with that 'love' Sari explained?_

"I'm gonna wig if Cyberwave does anything with this. I'll kill her." I said, looking at my computer. Part of me wanted to delete the whole thing now, just to be safe.

"Just keep writing. She wouldn't do that to you." Ariana promised. I nodded, still unsure as I started to read the lyrics again to write the next part.

_**Every little thing that you do**_

_**Baby I'm amazed by you**_

_Prowl was starting to realize exactly how easily entertained he could be. Sneaking glances at Jazz from behind an energon cube was surprisingly entertaining. Pausing to listen to Jazz's singing when passing his door was another favorite past time. Everything Jazz did seemed to blow Prowl away._

_**The smell of your skin**_

_**The taste of your kiss**_

_**The way you whisper in the dark**_

_Jazz was starting to dream of Prowl. What it would be like if her just told the black and gold mech his feelings. Weather he would react favorably or not. What it would be like if he did. What he would be like. A thousand and one theories, and Jazz could conjure up the courage to say anything to Prowl. He wasn't ready to risk it all if Prowl didn't even feel remotely the same way._

_**Your hair all around me**_

_**Baby you surround me**_

_**You touch every place in my heart**_

_Prowl was starting to realize that Jazz surrounded him. Even when the mech wasn't nearby, Prowl's processor was full of Jazz. It was getting to the point where his spark would accelerate whenever he even thought of the white mech. Prowl knew he was probably starting to worry Ratchet._

_**Oh, it feels like the first time, every time**_

_**I want to spend the whole night in your eyes**_

_Talking with Prowl seemed like a new experience every time. Jazz got nervous even when they were talking about something non-important. There was always a little voice yelling at him not to send this whole thing to pit. Jazz always had to make his best effort in a conversation with Prowl. In a way, each conversation was like meeting Prowl for the first time again._

_**Every little thing that you do**_

_**I'm so in love with you**_

_**It just keeps getting better**_

_It was amazing what they were doing. Gathering the Allspark, piece by piece, all in a last ditch effort to save Detroit. Prowl couldn't resist sneaking glances at Jazz. It was another one of the things that amazed Prowl; Jazz's form while meditating. He seemed to have mastered it. Prowl was glad that he had someone to work with. The only bad thing was that Prowl knew he and Jazz wouldn't be able to gather enough pieces in time._

_**I want to spend the rest of my life**_

_**With you by my side**_

_**Forever and ever**_

_Jazz wanted this to work. He really did. But time was running out. They would all be killed if they couldn't get enough Allspark shards to protect the city. It was taking to much time. Jazz felt a rush of panic as Prowl finally said it out loud. He tried to yell at the other mech not to do it, even as Prowl started to float into the air. There was another way, there had to be! But it was too late. Prowl gave him one last, sad smile before he gave up his spark to complete it. Jazz moved forward to catch Prowl's body as it fell, his spark aching._

"It really isn't all that good." I muttered, looking at my song fic so far, "I guess I might as well finish it though." I added, glancing over at Ariana. She was nodding at me, so I turned my attention back to the computer screen. It couldn't hurt anything, right?

_**Every little thing that you do**_

_**Baby I'm amazed by you**_

_Even as Prowl lay silent and grey in his funeral pod, Jazz was amazed by him. Prowls actions were beyond heroic. And that last smile Prowl had given Jazz… Could it mean he felt the same way? Jazz hated that he would never know. He should have realized that time was too short, even for Cybertronians, and especially in the middle of a war._

Ariana read through my story. According to her it was wonderful. I saved it, just in case I ever wanted to go back over it. No amount of prodding would EVER make me post it onto the internet where any mech or femme could see it.

Which is why three days later, I was hunting for Fang. My cellphone/guardian, the traitor, had taken the liberty to post my story. I was beyond livid, and had armed myself with some very powerful magnets. Not enough to hurt the little fragger, but enough to keep him pinned to one of the base's metal walls while we had a 'heart-to-spark. Fortunatly for Fang, Prowl stopped me on my hunt.

Okay, he didn't stop me really. It was more that I saw him from the end of a hall and I ran the other way. I managed to get back into my room within what felt like a span of 5 seconds. I have never tried to avoid too people so badly, and having to hide underneath the Autobot-sized couch for three hours one day was not fun.

It did nothing to help my humiliation when I finally heard that Prowl and Jazz got together after reading my fic. Actually, I think it only made things worse.

Authors note: Okay, I got bored. Baisically, what it would be like if they had a ProwlxJazz fan girl on base who enjoyed writing Songfics, and how she would feel about writing one after getting to know the above mentioned mechs.

Disclaimer: If they were mine, you would know it because things would be very different =D


End file.
